The green eyes girl
by elenatran
Summary: have you ever wonder why Sai meet Shindou at the 1st place? Why Shindou's grandfather has the ancient Go board from such a famous player but don't know anything about it? The story's ideas comesfrom a small research i read from internet say that maybe there's a connection between Sai and Hikaru, more than just love of Go, something that can explain about Hikaru's talent at Go. R
1. Sai is back

**Chapter 1: Sai is back…**

That's the unusual week for Hikaru.

In the Monday, he win Akira in the offical game for the first time and everyone is surprised and impressed. The resporter with his long list of questions make his victory even more strange. How should he suposse to answer all of that questions when he himself still shock by the news that he really win this game

In Tuesday, when he and Akira are playing the game at Touya's Go salon, the small television bring the other shocking news: there is a mystery kid who attened to the Samsung Cup hold in China and beaten Touya's father-the one that everyone said will win the cup for sure. The game is only winning by a half of moku but it's still the win. And when Hikaru sees the kifu of that game, his eyes wides with disbelievable- the game, the way that the mystery kid play is a lot like Sai! Could it be that….

In Wednesday, wherever he go, the people keep replay the game of the Samsung Cup and discuss it with the exciting. Akira still keep his cool manner but Hikaru see through all of it and he know- ever his eternal rival is impressed with that game. And Kawai- his favorite taxi driver, said something about the following taxi but his mind is fulled with other stuffs that he barely pays attention

In Thusday,he decided that "someday" he promise with Akira has come and after they replay the Monday's game, he hear himself say:

" I'll tell you about Sai"

Akira look at him and smile a bit:

" Yes, please do"

Then they make their way to Akira's house , his parents don't go back to Japan yet so they could be alone. All he remember is his shaking voice telling the unbelieveable story and tears drops down,Akira's shocking face…in the end, he hear his rival's voice said to him:

" Sai is in your Go now, Hikaru, you'll continue his legendary, you'll connect the past with the future and I'm so glad that I could be your rival in that path…"

They play Go until they are so tired and fall in sleep together beside the Go board

In Friday, when Hikaru wake up in Akira's house, he sees Sai stand in front of him! At first , he thought that was a dream, a memories but when Sai speak and touching him with his pan: " You shouldn't stay up that late, you know", he know that's real, Sai is really go back! He is so happy that he yell loudly : "Sai! You're back!" and the next thing he know is Akira run to the game room and his eyes wide with shocks, his voice is shaking: " …A..Ar….are you…. Sai?" suddenly, both Sai and Hikaru ask : "You…ca..can..see him/me?"

In the Saturday, three of them are trying to solve the question why Sai is back. He has already left over a year, then why he suddenly be back with no warning? The only thing Sai remember is the God said he has the responsibility to take care of his childs, which even make more confused, Hikaru ask the question that two boy have in their head : "Are you sure that you didn't have a child or something?" and Sai's face turn to red : " I'm sure!"

In the Sunday, Akira who still shocked by the true of all the chaos one week can bring up. The door open and there is a kid, wearing the black and white T-shirt and dark blue jean pants , the black hat covered all hair and the sunglasses in the face but by the way that kid walk into the salon, Akira know that's Hikaru "I wonder where is Sai" he think. The kid walk by his table and take a handful Go stones put on the board and in return,Akira put two stones and the game begin. No words is being said.

" What is going here? It's not his or Sai's play style. Is he try to make fun at me ?" Akira think when the game go to the center of the board . He is angry and in the end, he claps his hand on the table and yell:

" What do you think you are doing, Hikaru?"

And he hear the familiar voice from…the door behind him, answer:

" I'm here , Akira. Who is you talking to?"

The mystery kid just simple turn head to where Hikaru is standing. As fast as Hikaru get to their table , Akira point at him and turn to the guess, speechless:

" If you're here, then who are you?"

The kid turn to Hikaru and Sai , speak for the first time :

" Shindou Hikaru? May I have a game with you?"


	2. You are my WHAT?

**Author's note : **Well, thank you all for reviews and your opinions for my stories :) There's a guest say that i should find a beta reader , i've sent several mess for the beta that i found on our website and received some replies ( thanks you all for saving time reading and answering my mess anyway :) ) . I have worked with some betas for my other story known as " GO's fairy tales" but it didn't work well *sign* and i know my English isn't very good, so please deal with me

Anyway, here is a 2nd chapter

**Chapter 2: you are my What ?**

Hikaru and Sai quickly take the challenges. The game is set between them as fast as Hikaru sit down. Sai has the strong feeling about this kid so much that he want to play deathly but Sai know, the one who be challenged is Hikaru, may be after they finished their game , he can ask Hikaru to help him have a game with that kid. The black and white Go stones are dancing in their own melody, the melody of the Fujiwara clan. In the other customers eyes , may be it's just the normal game but Hikaru , Sai and Akira realise that the kid's play style is a lot like Sai or Hikaru, sure there are a lot of different but… all the three of them have a same question in their head : "Who is that kid?"

The game is ending but all the players still feel their body shaking with exciting . The kid touch the Go board, slowly draw the hands though the cold stones and look up in Hikaru, said:

" Can we go to some where more private to talk? I have something to tell you"

" So do I" Hikaru answer and turn to his rival, who still remain silent " Can we used the special game room inside?"

" Of…of course! Follow me" Akira said, still look at the mystery kid

Once they come to the room, the kid turn to Hikaru and ask :

" Things I gonna tell you are about your family, are you sure you want them to come too?"

" Of course! Akira is my friend and rival. I have nothing to hide him…wait a sec…them? You can see him?" Hikaru point at Sai and ask while Sai point at himself and said: " You can see me?"

The kid look at them and said : " Of course, I'm not blind"

" But he is…." It's turn for Hikaru to speechless and suddenly , he claps his hands together and said " I know, you have super power , right? Like in manga !"

" Nee?" the kid take a step back and ask

Trying to break the awkward , Akira said:

" I think we should introduce to each other before we talk, my name is Touya Akira. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I thought you are Hikaru"

" Hikaru , you should introduce yourself too" Sai said to his student, hide his face behind the fan,thinking: "This kid can see me,there must be something about this kid connecting with the reason I come back "

" Ah , yes, my name is Shindou Hikaru and this is my ghost and my teacher in Go: Fujiwara no Sai"

" Fujiwara no Sai? That's impossible!" the kid speak with surprise

" Why? May I ask?" Sai said to the kid

" Because I'm a Fujiwara myself" the kid take off the black glasses review the beautiful green eyes, look straight at the crown " My name is Fujiwara Hinata" . The kid take off the hat and the long soft curly hair fell down . The girl stand in front of them continue when look at Hikaru " And I'm your twin sister!"


	3. The secret

**Author's note: **Hello everyone :) i'm sure you know by now that the story will have some characters that i made by my own a.k.a **OC **and my english isn't very good :( i'm trying improving it

Once again, thank you all for reading my stories and reviews for them

So, here the 3th chapters

**Chapter 3: the secret**

" You are my WHAT?" Hikaru ask half yelling

" I was saying, I'm your twin sister, Fujiwara Hinata" the green eyes girl repeat

" But…" feeling dizzy, Hikaru try to be logic " I know, you are the alien! There is no way you can be human!"

Raising her eyebrow, the girl turn to Akira and ask:

" Is he always like that?"

" All the time" nodding his head, Akira answer

" Give me a few minutes to explain and I will try to make it easy for you. Have a seat" the girl said, turn to the coach " As I was said before, I'm Fujiwara Hinata. My mother is Fujiwara Yuuki and my father is Shindou Masao. Please no questions until I finshed" she said to Hikaru when see the boy open his mouth. Hikaru close his mouth, try to focus on what she is telling " Our biological parents met in university when they were eighteen and married when they were twenty, only two years after. But that marriage didn't last long, one year after , they divorced and few months later, mother find out that she already pregnanted, seem like they decided that the Shindou will take care of you while the Fujiwara will take care of me and keep that secret away from our knowledge"

" Then why do you find out?" Hikaru ask

" I have some helps" the girl answer " I need your help"

" What can I help you?"

" I find out that mother is dating with a Go pro, I want to find out who is he and what kind of man he is"

" Then why don't you just ask her?"

" I can't. when you are dating with somebody , they won't show you their bad side, they only want you to see the good side. Who can make sure that man is good guy or he just pretend to be a good guy? I didn't fly from China to here just for some detective games, I come here to protect my mother"

" I don't mean to interrupt but there're a lot of Go pros in the world. How can you be sure that the one your mother is dating with is in Japan?" Akira ask the green eyes girl

" I followed the phone number he used to call my mother, that detail show that the number is from Tokyo but unfortunately, that's all I can find out. The securities are too strong for me to get more information"

" Then how can you know he is the Go pro? I mean there must be thousand of single man playing Go in Tokyo" Sai ask

" I know it because that man beat her in Go, mother's Go is at the level of professional, there is no way the amateur can beat her and a week before I fight to here, there're 2 V.I.P Access of Hokuto Cup have been sent to my house, whoever the man is, I'm sure he not just any Go pro , not any people has ticket of that cup, not mention those are V.I.P ones"

" Ok, then we may believe that your mother is dating with one of the pros here but it's nothing to do with my family" Hikaru said, throw his arms in the air " Why do I have to help you? I don't even know I should trust you or not. You came here and told me a stupid story about my father with nothing to prove it" he snapped his hand and turn his back to get out of the room, the girl watch him and said:

" You born in Kyoto, not here, no one in both your father or mother side has green eyes or blonde hair. Your hair is not black only, there are some of it has natural light yellow color, you bleach whole your bang to hide it. You can't eat chilly, they make you sick. Am I right?" she turn her head to look at Hikaru, who still turn his back from the door, and continue ". Your parents married when you was two-year old, not before you born. Here are pictures of you when you was younger, I believe your parents sent them to my mother" she put a box on the table and Hikaru walk to her, open it. He found a lot of his pictures and the notes behind it:" Hikaru in his thirth birthday" , " Hikaru and his friend, Akari", " Hikaru in Christmas"….all of them are written by his mother. He recongized her hand writing wherever he saw it. Shaking hands, he look at the girl in front of him and said:

" This is…true? You mean my mother isn't my real mom? "

" I believe that she is your mom, she just didn't give you a birth but she raised you as her own child. You mustn't tell it with anyone outside this room"

" ….."

Silent fell in the room, everyone follow their own thoughts. Suddenly, the lyric of the song " Safe and Sound" break the silent, the girl quickly answer her phone: " I'm here, Uncle. No, nothing , I'm just shopping around….Yes, I'll be back now… bye , Uncle". She write a phone number and give it to Hikaru : " There is my phone number, call me when you have your choice. I have to go now" she walk to the door, before she open it, she turn back to them and said "Remember, no one can know..."


	4. Chapter 4: the Shindou's news

**Author's notes** : sorry for late update, i have been little busy lately so i'll post two chapters this time for you ;) and i really want to give up on finding beta readers,hix...can somebody help me, please?

**Chapter 4: the Shindou's news**

After the girl leave the room, Hikaru turn to Akira and said:

" I'm sorry, Akira but I can't play today. I have to talk to my parents!"

" I understand but Hikaru, you can't tell them that you met your twin sister, that's the secret. How do you plan to talk to them?" Akira said, worry and shock still don't go away yet

" I don't know but I have to talk to them. I have to find out the truth!"

O0o0o0o0

"Masao

" I'm home" Hikaru said when he walk into his house. His mother walk toward him and said:

" Welcome home, Hikaru. We have been waited for you"

" We?"

" I and your father, we have something to tell you. Now, go and wait in the lingving room while I make some tea, ok?"

Hikaru walk in the lingving room, see his father has already waited for him in the coach . Seeing Hikaru, Masao smile with him and told him to sit down. His mom comes out from the kitchen with the tray and her husband quickly receive a tray from her. Hikaru feel something is going wrong here, his father isn't home often, he hardly to see him even when he was a kid, now he is home in the afternoon and what is going on here? When they all sit down, his mother begin first:

"Hikaru, uhm... please be calm with this news...We supposed that you are old enough to know the truth...about your mother..."

O0o0o0o0o0

When he lay down on his bed that night, all the news that he has been told in the day come back to his memories.

" Oh my god! It's even more crazier than when I found Sai"

" Be calm, Hikaru. Uhmm… at least it has good side… now we now that we share a same bloodline…." Sai said, try to light up the situation

There's knock on the door and his mother's voice speak up: " Hikaru, can I talk to you?"

" Yes, mom. Come in, the door is unlocked"

She walk in , hold the tray of Hikaru favorite cook woman smile warmly at him:

" It's just a few cakes, I want to talk with you, like mother and son. I want you to know that even if you aren't my fresh and blood, I always love you like my real son and I thank Yuuki so much to share her child to me. I know it's hard decision but I hope you understand that when you and Hinata born , she was just twenty-one, the life wasn't easy for her and she usually call to know how are you doing since you was little baby..and the are so much more things I want you to understand but I don't how to tell you,I …"

Embracing his mother, Hikaru told in tears:

" I understand, mom… you are always my mom, no matter what happen…"

And two of them are crying together, there is no need a word to exchange because they know in their heart, the news don't make any distance between them but full them closer than ever


	5. chapter 5 : the answer

**Chapter 5: The answer**

Next morning when he wake up, Hikaru find that he is relax and in good mood after all that news. He decide to call for Hinata and help her, after all, that is the last thing he can do for his sister. . The door bell ring and he hear his mom's voice :

" Touya, it's nice to see you too..uhm..Hikaru in his room…why don't you get there and wake him up?"

As soon as the knockings at his door appear, Hikaru open the door and see a serious Touya stand in fron of him:

" What's up? …"

Akira push him inside and lock the door :

" Hikaru, I has been replayed the game that Hinata play with us yesterday .I and my father recogized that style of play! Hinata is the kid who beaten my father in Samsung Cup. Your twin sister is the Samsung Cup champion, do you know that?"

Shock his head in stead of the answer,said:

" How did I supossed to know? I only met her once yesterday and I though your parents are still in China?"

" They came back yeaterday afternoon,father said that after the game , he has ask the kid that if there is a chance for them to play again, the kid only noted down : "I'll be in Japan" so they decided to came back early"

" You didn't tell them that.."

" No, my father asked me but I refused to answer. He undertood that when I keep secret from him, that's mean I have to. But he make me promise that I will set the game between them. You still keep her number ,right? "

" I have a better ideas, why don't you and I come to see her? We will meet at 2.30p.m at the Center Park today"

O0o0o0o0o0o

" I believe you have made your choice?" the girl ask Hikaru after they sit down to the chair near the bank of the river

" Yeah, I'll help you. We'll help you" the cheerful boy answer

" We?"

" He and me" Sai said

" Yeah, about you, Sai. I...uhm..have done a research in family's books,but I'm not sure about what they wrote, can you tell me your story?

O0o0o0o0o0

" So you suicide after that game...there's something you must know..." the girl pause for seconds, look up to the ghost "...my great-grandfather, your cousin in father side, has cleaned your name, he tricked that man to tell the true by pretend to be the you- the ghost that can't gone ,and the King hide behind the door has heard all , he clean your name ... the Fujiwara clan has written about that in our history's books"

Sai and Hikaru's face light up,they look each other, Hikaru jump in joys and say outloud :

"Sai, did you hear that? Your name has been cleaned..."

Sai's tears drop down, he smile and answer with the shaking, happy voice: "...Yes,I did..."

Hinata look at them and smile.


	6. Chapter 6 : diamond cut diamond

**Author's note :**I'm sorry for late update, a lot of things happened but I promise I'll finish the story :) anyway, hope you enjoy

**Chapter 6: Diamond cut Diamond**

After a while to calm those two down, mostly Hikaru. They talk about each other, Hikaru look at the girl, awkwark asking:

" Mom… our mother …who is she… I mean… what kind of woman…"

" I know you will want to know, here are her pictures, she is a brave woman, but sometime little childlish…" the girl smile and give him pictures. That's a lovely woman, black hair and green eyes is smiling in the sunshine

" Now I know where do you have that green eyes" Akira said softly

Hikaru watches the pictures closely, try to remember all the details of his biological mother, and he heard his sister said:

" You can keep them if you want…"

" Thank you…"

" Hinata can I ask you something?" Akira turn to the girl

" Yes, just ask"

" Why do you do all of this? I mean isn't it personal?"

The girl don't answer, look at the pictures Hikaru is holding,sad memories across her eyes

" I have watched she fall in and out of love from times to times, but every time she met , love and break up , she managed to keep her brave ,faith and stand up again, I know she try to show me that no matter how many times your heart breaks, love still exits, she don't want me to lose faith in love …but this time, I heard she talk to auntie about marry again…she has protected and took care of me for years, I don't want her to get hurt…"

" Don't worry, four of us will protect her!" Hikaru said, look at his sister eyes. I don't know that you have to been through all of it. I'm bad brother "Don't worry, this time you won't be alone"

Widen eyes in surprise, Hinata look up, speakless. Akira nods his head on agreement,think " Hikaru is my true and only friend, I'll do anything for him"

" Thanks..." the girl said, smile brightly

o0o0o0o0o0

" So what is your plan?" Akira ask the girl

" At first, I need to become a Go pro, it'll give me a chance to play with other Go pros but i'll need your help to play with the high dans ones" the small girl said " That man isn't weak player, with those tickets, I'm sure he must have a place in the Go's world"

" We can do that, right Touya?" Hikaru ask with confident

" Sure, we can" The sharp eyes boy answer

" And one more thing, I need the cover, I can't use the name Fujiwara, if I did, not only he but also my family will know. I need a paper with fake the look, those make up will help , I'll can make my hair black and wear lens..."

" I know where we can find you those fake papers" Hikaru said, look at Sai " Do you remember Kaga? Kaga Tetsuo from school go club, I'm sure he can help" then he look back to the girl " ...wait for mins, i'll make a call"

With that,he and Sai left,leaving those two alone. Akira study the girl sit next to him , is she the real Samsung Cup's champion? The one that has beaten my father? How strong does she is, I wonder...and he heard himself said in firmly voice:

" Can we have a game?"

The green eyes girl look at him , smile a bit , said:

" My brother's rival and the Mejin's son, even if you don't ask, I will ask for that game. I have bring a Go board with me, now shall we begin?"

And the diamond -cut- diamond- game take place


	7. Chapter 7 : The green eyes girl

**A/N: ** sorry for making you guys waited for so long, My study is just driving me insane , but i promise i won't drop the story :)

Give me your thoughtsabout it , ok? :)

**Chapter 7: The green eyes girl**

A few day later, with the help from Akari, Hikaru's childhood, the girls start to do what they are best : make up . Sai and Hikaru have to wait downstairs, and they decided to play Go while waiting for the girl finished.

" Aghhh, I wonder what took them so long like that... I mean, it's just putting the make up on , right ? " Hikaru ask while straight up himself , he has sitting for 2 hours already

" I don't know...may be they will come down soon" Sai smile to his childish student, asnwering " And I see you are stronger than the last time we played,that's good for you "

" Hihi, thank you..."

" Thank who ?" Akari's voice speak up behind him

Hikaru and Sai turn their head to when the voice come. Standing next to Akari is now a black hair and eyes girl, smiling to them.

" So ..what do you think?" Akari ask

" Woaaa, Akari, you are the best" Hikaru say while stand up, walking to the girl. Akari's blushing make Hinata chucked

" He's right, you have gifted" She said, turning to the board " You are playing...?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru answer

Hinata step closer to the board, study it silently while Akari pulls Hikaru's hand, whisper : " Are you sure she is your twin sister ? I mean the story you told me is ...unbelievable"

" Yeah, I'm sure..." Hikaru answer while look at his friend " My parents told me a same story like hers few days ago"

" What? When did she...? oh , Hikaru. You about to have a sister!" She said

o0o0o0o0o0

"Hinata..." Hikaru called when they are sitting at the dinner table on Akari's house

" Huh?" the said girl turn to him

" What's your dream ? I mean what would you want to do if ...you know,if you don't come here for all those things" He ask " I don't mean that you shouldn't come here, I'm glad that you come, it's just I don't know about you"

" …." The green eyes girl look away, silently

Akari try to break a silent, laughing and say :

" Yeah, you two such get to know each other, after all, you are brother and sister..."

" I don't know..." Hinata answer, look at her brother " I really don't know what I want to do … There're a lot of things that seem to me, interesting to do but at the same time, I'm easy to get boring of doing a same things over and over..."

She doesn't lie to them, it's a true. She has dreams but none of them seem to interesting enough for her to do it all her life,sometime, she'd ask herself what it would like, the feeling of doing something all the time and never getting bored or tired of it. She just let out a small smile, saying to the others:

" I guess that is why I'm taking a gap year like now...to be a wild wind, blowing to any where I want...who know? Maybe I'd find my passion somewhere"

" You'll find it" Hikaru smile warmly at her

" Why don't you try to be a Go's professional ?" Sai suggested

"..." Hinata silent for a while, the smile a little and said :

" Yeah, I'd like to give Go's professional a chance, who know, right?"

" Uhmm, Hinata, what do you mean?" Akari ask " I thought you are already a Go's player ?"

" Huh? Aghh, I'm playing Go but I never enter to the Go's world . I've just played with my grandfather , most of the times, and sometime I play with the others at Go's salons "

" You'll love the Go's world...It's a great place" Hikaru said, earning a smile from both of girl "What? I've just telling the truth!"

" You sound so like a mature boy now, Hikaru " Akari said

" What do you mean "now" ? Do it mean I'm childish all the time?" Hikaru burnt out

" You say it yourself " The brown eyes girl just smile and watch her childhood friend pouting like a little kid while the green eyes girl chucked

Outside, the sun is shining down to the garden, giving the flowers chance to show their beauty...The weather is always nice before storm come...


End file.
